Anne Maria
'Anne Maria, labeled The Jersey Shore Reject, is a contestant on Total Drama Roleplay Season 3, as a member of the Underdog Unicorns. Personality Anne Maria is a tough, cocky, and sassy Jersey girl who is all about the looks. She even admits that while she wants to win the prize money, she will back out if it involves sacrificing her appearance. She is obsessed with her hairspray and spray tan, keeping the cans in her pouffe at all times. This accessibility allows her to attack with her hairspray when the matter calls for it. Anne Maria is quite aggressive and will unhesitatingly engage in a fight with anyone who gets on her nerves. Despite this, she is not inherently villainous and does not seek to cause trouble. Anne Maria typically isn't her team's most useful asset, although she usually tries to be otherwise. She is materialistic and has limited mental strength, but she is willing to face a problem head-on so long as she doesn't have to risk ruining her appearance, especially her hair. Total Drama Roleplay Season 3 In the first episode, she refuses to leave the plane, only to trip her way out of the plane, landing in Wawanakwa. When it is revealed that Mike and Zoey are in the season, she flips out, and chants to herself not to punch them in the face for all the badmouthing they have done in the past few years. She comes up with the idea to check in the prouction room to see where her passport is, and she sees the list where Chris wrote down the list of where their passports are, she hreads that per passport is by Chris` makeup tent. She grabs it, and rushes to show it to Dave, causing her to be put on the Underdog Unicorns team. She rants about her teammates in the confessional, about how all of them are ugly but Lightning and Izzy. When Mike offers to be on her team, she flips out and demands that he does not go on her team. She looks at Mike at the elimination ceremony, knowing that he will be going (she flirted with Lightning and convinced the others behind the scenes to vote him off), and is happy when he leaves, hoping Zoey follows him next. She cheers about Mike's elimination in The Great Chinese Race, and flirts with Lightning, telling him he is the only man on the team. Anne Maria then rubs in Mike's elimination in Zoey's face. They landed in Egypt, which she was thrilled with, so she can see the shirtless men, and after Zoey left, she cheers that she was left behind and that her 2 enemies were gone in the first few days, only for Zoey to reappear. She uses Lightning to carry her up the Great Wall of China, so she would not have to do it and ruin her nails. She is annoyed that they have to get a panda, and enters a carriage with Lightning (leaving Beth, Staci, and Izzy behind), and heads to a bamboo forest. After they returned the panda, and told that they lost, she complains to Chris, and calling him a jerkoff for making their team get a heavy animal, and all the others had light objects. She (and mostly everyone) votes off Izzy, as they all forgot she was even on their team. When they go to Egypt, Anne Maria refuses to jump out of the plane, only for Chef Hatchet to push her out, causing her to fall on Courtney. She soon engages into a fight with Courtney, only for Lightning to pull her off. Anne Maria does not do much in the challenge for Egyptian Torture, as she knew nothing about the past 2 seasons to participate in the challenge. Her team soon lost for the third time, and they are not given the opportunity to vote, as the Outstanding Olympians chose to eliminate Staci. Harold reveals that he voted for her because she is a wannabe LeShawna, which pisses Anne Maria off and she engages into an argument with him. In Korean Pop Quizzing, Anne Maria goes to speak to Zoey to reveal to her that Mike keeps sending her letters, and that she needs to tell him to stop trying to speak to her. She hands Zoey the letter, and tries to provoke her with the fact that Mike wants to her, and saying in the confessional that she will do anything to get Zoey out. When Lightning starts yelling at Sadie, and she gooses him right before telling him to calm down, and that they will not be losing, looking at Zoey. She continues to tell him that she cannot let ugly people get to him. During the challenge, she is not impressed that Lightning did not carry her, and did not like that she had to run. When Sadie threw a rock at Beth, Anne Maria tried to pin it on Zoey to put a bigger target on her back. She asks Zoey why she is ignoring her, only for the redhead to say that she wants her gone. Anne Maria then tells her that Mike needs to stop getting with her. After complimenting Lightning's look, they start to do poorly in the challenge, and she tells her teammates that they should just pack their bags to go home now. Anne Maria gained a point for her team. She is kissed by Lightning when they are not in last place and are safe for the first time. She campaigns for Zoey to be eliminated, but when Eva is eliminated instead, she calls them idiots, as Zoey made it to the final 3 twice. She rubs her showmance with Lightning in Zoey's face, debunking the thought that she wants Mike, and calls Harold pathetic after calling her a "LeShawna wannabe" as everyone in the lower class start. After hearing Alejandro and Sadie plan to rid of Zoey, she walks over, and tell them to get rid of her, and that she will help them to do so in Icey Antarctica. As Lightning loses it when Cameron is mentioned, she pulls him away from punching and strangling the air in embarassment. She discovers in the outhouse that there is an underground door, and is pissed off when Chris tells the others that the Unicorns found the outhouse. She swoons over the jock when he is aggressive, and finds a clue, right before helping her team with the challenge, and gaining a point. Anne Maria is thrilled when they won their very first challenge. Her first action in Jamaica Man! is making out with Lightning in first class, and asking him if they have a showmance, or a legitimate relationship, feeling a certain way when he does not answer the question. Anne Maria again goes to Zoey to tell her to dump Mike for switching teams, so he can be with her and away from Zoey. When they land in Jamaica, she changes into her bathing suit, and is annoyed that they are not going to do much with the culture or the food of Jamaica, but just rehashed the challenge they did in WT the last time they were in Jamaica. She sits out of the challenge, and yells at Trent when he says he hopes the Unicorns lost, replying that they had 3 losses already, jerkoff. When the Unicorns win, she is thrilled and campaigns again to the Unicorns to vote off Zoey, but when they don't she tells them to not complain when Zoey makes it far again, before walking off. In Indian Dance, she is not in a good mood, since she complains about standing in the hot sun with these losers, and tells Lightning not to make fun of her poof. When she is told about the challenge, she brags about her sick hip hop dances. When it is their turn to dance, she complains to Lightning about him potentially ruining her poof, and she starts to twerk, when it comes to the point that her and Lightning are gyrating on one another, making everyone uncomfortable. She brags about Lightning's dancing, and tells Beth that she should have done better. In the confessional, she says that if they lose, Beth should go home for twerking like a donkey. Her team receives second place in the challenge. Gallery Overall= images (2).jpg images (21).jpg images (17).jpg images (23).jpg images (14).jpg images (TY).jpg |-| Total Drama Roleplay Season 3= EliminationCeremonyMike.png|Anne Maria's first elimination ceremony. EliminationCeremonyIzzy.png|Anne Maria's second elimination ceremony. EliminationCeremonyStaci.png|Anne Maria's third elimination ceremony. EliminationCeremonyZoey.png|Anne Maria at her first merged elimination ceremony. See also Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Total Drama Roleplay Season 3 Category:Contestants Category:Season 3 contestants Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Underdog Unicorns Category:Mergers in Season 3